


Adorable Interruptions

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kraglin, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Little Peter, M/M, Mates, Papa Yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Captain Yondu Udonta and his first mate Kraglin Obfonteri were debriefing their crew, when their meeting was interrupted by the pitter patter of small feet. How do the Ravagers respond to this adorable interruption to their meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

Yondu Udonta’s POV

I was debriefing my crew on the next raid. They were groaning about it, I was a little strict I’ll admit that but I only did what I thought was right; I am the captain after all. I was so caught up in the explanation of my plans that I didn’t realise the intrusion until it was too late. “Daddy, Papa?” was uttered from the entrance of the room. I watched as all the crew turned towards the teary eyed terran child. I heard my mate sigh beside me. My mate then proceeded to get up and walk over to the child. “Peter, what are you doing out of bed?” he asked kneeling down so they were at the same height.

 

Kraglin Obfonteri’s POV

The kid was out of bed again, he was sniffling and looking for us. “Peter what are you doing out of bed?” I ask as I reached him, feeling that someone had to do something for the kid. “Daddy” he sniffed throwing himself in my arms. “Hey, hey, shhhh, shh” I attempted to soothe, extending to my full height, keeping the kid in my arms. I looked towards my mate with the hopes that he would know what was ailing our terran child. “that’s it for today, we have efficiently planned this” Yondu began, barking orders to the rest of the crew, giving off the strict vibe he usually does whilst trying to imply that he just intended to end the meeting that, but I knew he had more to say but his paternal instincts caused him to end it he was becoming desperate to be with us and he, just as much as I, wanted to know what was plaguing our child.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Quill's POV

I had woken up with a start, it was dark and didn't help my fear as i had just had a dream that the crew was being attacked and papa and daddy were getting killed and to top it all off i had no idea where my daddy or papa were. So i crept quietly and opened the door to my room hoping they would be on the other side in their room, ready to tell me that everything was going to be ok. But they weren't there so i had to continue my search. It wasn't too long before i could hear Papa's voice, he was yelling again and he was in what he called the debriefing room on the ship and i wasn't to enter that room unaccompanied. As i was weighing up my options of what to do there was a loud bang coming from behind me and if i wasn't already crying, i was now and any sense of worrying over what Daddy and Papa would do because i was wandering around alone had gone from my mind i needed them and i needed them now. So i rushed in calling for them and as soon as i did Daddy was there scooping me up into his arms and carrying me back to their room, we were closely followed by Papa though and i could see his arrow at his hip so i knew we were safe with him there and i knew that they would protect me. Daddy began bouncing me on his hip, "shhh, shhh, its ok, what's wrong baby?" he cooed his southernesque accent quite prominent right now and it was comforting. By now Papa had arranged for someone to bring me some 'terran' food and had layed himself down on his and Daddy's bed, he then held his warm blue arms out for both of us to join him. Both Daddy and Papa moved so that i was squished in between the two of them and no one said anything until one of the other crew members had brought my food and Daddy went to the door to get it and soon i was again pressed in between the two of them with some warm milk and warm oatmeal. "what's wrong Petey?" Papa said using the nickname he only uses when i'm upset or it's just the three of us. 

 

Yondu Udonta's POV

If we could get through to him and find out what was wrong with him in order to fix it i'd be the happiest i've ever been and i've been freed from slavery. I never knew that being a parent biological or otherwise would mean i'd want to keep him safe and want whats best for him above all else, especially since Ravegers are known for just taking what they want and always as the terran's say 'looking out for number one'. I looked to my mate to see that he too was wearing the exact same expression. Peter sniffled in between us and we both immediately jumped into action practically pleading with our child to tell us what was ailing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kraglin Obfonteri’s POV

From our baby's frightened and distraught babbling we heard the words, "Dream", "attack" "dead", "Daddy" and "Papa". So from there we made our own assumptions that the young boy cradled between the two of us had, had a nightmare and in this night terror both me and Yondu had been brutally killed by some attackers of some kind. We knew we needed to reassure the kid that we were still here and with him. At this moment we of course, Yondu and i had individually come to the same conclusion, that Peter would be sleeping in the bed with us tonight, our bed was big enough, it was when the kid gets older that i was worried about. But for now we were there and willing to offer him all the comfort we could. Once he had finished his late night snack i moved the tray and placed it on the table in our room, swiftly making my way back to the bed my paternal (although if you ask Yondu, my maternal) instincts were kicking in, telling me that i wanted, no needed to be at my boy's side. I looked at him, curled up snugly in his Papa's arms and i had never seen something i wanted more in my life. I never thought that i would find a family within a Ravager crew. Yet here i am with a lover, a partner, a mate in the ships Captain Yondu Udonta and i had a child, a baby, a kid who was once cargo, taken to be delivered to some big shot space man, but now instead he's mine, or rather ours and he's probably better off for it, in the grand scheme of things, if i'm being honest. Climbing back into our bed i place a light kiss to the top of Peter's head and then i look over the top of his head to see Yondu pouting at me making is desire for a kiss of his own perfectly clear. I chuckled and pressed my lips against his and i felt content, this was my home, my life, my family and i wouldn't change it for anything. 

Yondu Udonta's POV

My family. That's what truly mattered to me, my crew was my family but they were definitely not as close as my little boy and my gorgeous mate. Watching now i saw my mate, actively causing our little one to giggle and bright, illuminating smile graced his beautiful young features. Just seeing those smiles on the faces of those two brightened my night and i knew that this was it, i loved them madly, truly, deeply. I always thought i'd be a slave, then i was saved and i became a ravager but i never thought i'd be this, a family man, that is one of the most unexpected but not unwanted changes in my life over these past few earth years. I would do anything for these two beautiful entities in my arms right now. 

"Petey, how are you feeling now?" i asked him, casting a cautious glance over towards Kraglin who whilst having a playful glimmer in his eyes still had not fully relaxed, still worried about our boy. 

"i'm fine now Papa" he mumbled back, curling closer into both of us. His body fit perfectly between the two of us. It was as if we were meant to be. the perfect little family.

Peter began to drift off peacefully and i shifted so that both Kraglin and i could lie down and sleep beside him. Kraglin fell asleep rather quickly too. I laid watching my little family for a little longer, feeling relieved that it was just a dream that was worrying the little one and i just hoped that his dream wouldn't become a reality and it was then that i vowed that it wouldn't, not while i was around.


End file.
